Dance Lessons
by haleyvn
Summary: A Harry Ginny fic. After the war, not much of the war will be mentioned, just a little story. i'm told its good...I HAVE FINISHED! GO ME! READ AND REVIEW! REVIEW!REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

WENT BACK AND EDITED NO PLOT CHANGES WERE MADE! I REPEAT: NO PLOT CHANGES WERE MADE!

A/N: ok I've wanted to type this story for a little while now. But I wasn't sure exactly how to start it. So here goes...

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, J.K.Rowling does.

Note: this story takes place a few years after the war, Harry is about 25 and Ginny would be about 24. This is a one shot kinda thing...

Ginny examined herself in the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, it was a halter and came to a bit above her knees. Her hair was down, and slightly curled. She had uncomfortable, strapyish black heels on, and her feet were killing her. All in all, she looked very nice.

Glaring at her reflection she muttered, "Damn Hermione, damn dress, damn shoes." she HATED her shoes. Turning sharply on her heel, she unbalanced her self and fell promptly to the floor. At that same time, there was a knock on her door.

"Coming." she said loudly, getting up and rubbing her bum, which was in a severe amount of pain after it's confrontation with the floor. Ginny opened the door to reveal her sister-in-law, Hermione. It was Hermione who had signed her up for the dance class she was about to go to, it was Hermione who had bought her the goddamn shoes, and it was Hermione's fault her bum was in a severe amount of pain do to it's confrontation with the floor.

"Are you all ready Gin?" she asked, smiling brightly. SHE didn't have to go to stupid dance lessons. Ginny replied by grabbing her little jean jacket and walking out her apartment door. "I suppose so then." Hermione said, turning off Ginny's lights and following the younger woman out.

Ginny wordlessly got into Hermione's car, and slammed her door. Hermione followed her, trying not to laugh at the child-like antics. Hermione started the car, and pulled away from the curb. They drove in silence for a few minutes before Hermione turned to her.

"You can't sit like that." she said, seeing as how Ginny was sitting, with her legs sprawled apart, and the dress rising up her legs. Ginny glared at Hermione and spread her legs some more.

"So where are these stupid dance lessons anyway." Ginny asked, looking out the car window at a very cute guy walking by.

"They are at my old dance studio, and it's a muggle place, so don't go and be all... wizardish." she said, keeping her eyes on the road.

"A MUGGLE place?" Ginny cried looking at Hermione in horror and disbelief. Her friend only nodded.

"And were here, so stop screaming your head off." She told Ginny pulling into an old parking lot in which an even older building was located. "Have fun Gin!" she called as Ginny got out of the car and slammed the door on her X-best friend, "Not best friend," she muttered to her self, "X-best friend."

Walking into the little dance studio, she looked around. There were about four other girls dressed up like her, and one in normal clothes, five guys dressed in button-up shirts and nice slacks were on the other side of the room, looking thoroughly miserable. Ginny saw familiar messy black hair, and practically ran over to Harry.

"Harry!" she said running up to him and giving him a hug. Harry smiled and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time. They smiled at each other, and replied, "Hermione." in unison. They stared at each other for a second as realization of what they're best friend had done to them sunk in.

"Alright, good evening and welcome to Dancing for Adults, I'm Eric Saterson, and this is Emmeline Yiknowsli. We will be your instructors for the nest five lessons. All of which are going to be held every Monday at 7:30." Every one turned to look at the man who had just announced himself and his partner. They seemed to be in their forties, both looked kind enough, but Ginny wasn't to sure. "Alright, I want every one with a partner, quickly now, we only have an hour and half." he said, motioning for everyone to hussle. Women walked quickly across the dance floor and towards their preferred dancing partners. Harry and ginny moved closer together.

"Good, now I want everyone to assume ballroom position. Now, that means, the gentlemen will place their right hand on the woman's side, right below her left arm." he demonstrated on Emmeline, "And the ladies will place their right hand on the man's shoulder. The other hand will join your partner's like so." he said, and he and Emmeline held their hands up, and placed them together(and yes this is the correct position, I took cotillion for two years, so I know a little bit.) Looking around to make sure everyone was standing correctly, Eric nodded.

Moving around the room, he adjusted couples, saying "Relax," or "She doesn't have a disease, move closer!" After a few minutes of criticizing, in which he pushed Ginny and Harry so close together, Ginny's body ended up being pressed most uncomfortably against his.

"Well, this is fun." she said sarcastically. Harry nodded and gulped, he was nervous and Ginny could tell.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you nervous?" she asked teasing him gently by scooting closer, which before had seemed impossible.

"No." Harry said, determination becoming visible on his face.

"Uh huh." Ginny said skeptically just as Eric turned on the music. A fast tune came out of the stereo, it reminded Ginny of a movie she had seen with Hermione once, and the people had done a dance called the Salsa(I have no idea how to do this, but I know it's fast, and may put Harry and Ginny in some uncomfortable positions.). Ginny gulped, that had been a very, _interesting _dance.

"Tonight, we will be learning the Salsa. Which is simple when you break it down. It's pretty much, rock-step together. The man will lead, pushing the lady back, and stepping forward himself. Everyone, get in position. I want the men to lead, stepping forward with their left foot. Alright, step, rock, back. Guys, your right foot stays still, all you do is rock on it. Ladies, you step back with your right, and rock with your left, then bring your right back to it's original spot. Together again. Left, rock left." he continued to chant, walking around the room, correcting everyone. Harry was staring over Ginny's shoulder, trying to concentrate, and work out on of the easiest dance steps ever created.

"Move closer, good." Eric said as he reached the two, "Look at your partner Mr. Potter, good, now go a little bit faster." he said watching their feet. Harry looked Ginny directly in the eye, and picked up his pace. "Alright, everyone, let's do two more basic forward steps, then move onto the side step." he said walking back up, and picking Emmeline up again. "Ok, now the side step is pretty much the same as the forward step. You just move your lead foot to the side, so if your left foot is your lead foot, you take a tiny step to the left, then rock with your right. And the same for your right. Ok, everyone watch and see if you can do this." he said with a smile, as he started to slowly, do the step he had just described. "Ok, now it's your turn," he told the group of young people, who sighed, and started to _attempt_ to dance.

"Side, rock, step." Ginny said over and over again under her breath. Looking down at her feet, determined to get it right.

"Look up Ms. Weasley. Good, now quicker," Eric said and left the two to it.

"Alright, now let's try and put the two steps together, two forward steps, tow side steps, then start over. Listen to the music, find the beat, and pick it up when your ready." he said, turning the music a little louder. "Remember, the men are leading!" he said, shouting over the music. Harry waited a couple of seconds, listening to the music. Ginny listened to, and tried to pick out the beat. Just as she got it, Harry did to, because he stepped, and Ginny responded, stepping back. They did two forward steps, looking at each other's faces the whole time, then continued onto the side step. Ginny was so caught up in not messing up she didn't hear Eric walk by.

"Good job, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I'd like to show you two the back step now." he said, surprising them both. "Ms. Weasley, if you don't mind." he said offering her hand. Ginny parted from Harry's hold unwillingly. Picking her up(which is a term that I use for when they go into ballroom position), Eric began to go over the back step,(which is when they step with one foot, and turn slightly, so their shoulders are facing out, rock with the other, then step back) Ginny, was confused at first, then picked it up. Eric did it a few more times then handed her off to Harry again, who had been watching the whole time. "Alright, let's see what you two can do." he said and nodded, Harry found the beat of the music again and they started. Two forward steps, two side steps, two back steps. Then repeat it all over. Harry and Ginny completed it three times before Eric called to the whole group to stop.

"We only have thirty minutes left, so I'm going to quickly go over the back step, then show you how to make this dance even more exciting." he told every one, picking Emmeline back up, and demonstrating the back step. Harry and Ginny practiced some more, talking all the while.

"So, where did you learn to dance?" she asked him as he stepped forward again.

"I didn't, but I like this, its simple and easy." He told her smiling. Ginny smiled back.

"So Hermione cornered you too?" she asked him, taking a step to the right at the same time he did.

"Yea, she had signed me up already. She even got me all my clothes." he told her, as the repeated all the steps over.

"Same here." Ginny said as the music ended and Eric called for their attention again.

"Ok, now let's work on some simple stuff that'll make this dance more interesting. First is going to be a simple turn. Now," he said looking at the group of young adults. "The man places his hand on the woman's waist. And raises his hand in the air, so that his partner's hand comes with it." he said, showing everyone the fore mentioned steps. "And then, the young man, pushes, slightly on her waist, and she spins on the foot opposite the way she is turning lifting the other foot up." he told everyone, as Emmeline demonstrated a quick, short spin. "Alright, now everyone try, go slow so you don't hurt each other." he told them, as he and Emmeline began to walk around the room.

Harry looked at Ginny, she nodded that she was ready, and he lowered one hand, raised the other, and pushed slightly on her waist. Causing goose bumps to rise at his soft touch, and her to spin perfectly. Ginny smiled as she faced him again.

"I didn't fall!" she cried happily. Harry just laughed at her reaction. "Let's do it again!" she told him, getting ready. Harry complied, spinning her three more times.

"Alright, now I want to see you do that in the dance, after your two back steps, I want you to spin her then, do a dip, and pick her up again, and start over."

"But we haven't learned a dip yet." Ginny said nervously, she didn't want Harry to drop her!

"I know, but I'm pretty sure Mr. Potter can manage." he said smiling. "Alright ready, and go!" he called to them, and Harry and Ginny began to dance. _Two forward, two side, two back, spin and dip!_ She repeated in her mind all through the steps. Harry spun, moving his hand to her back, and then dipped her. She was breathing heavy, and so was Harry when they finally stopped. He was looking at her, his eyes never leaving his, until of course, everyone started clapping. Looking up(still in the 'dip' position) Ginny noticed that everyone had stopped dancing and was looking a them. She smiled slightly, then stood straight up. Causing Harry to stand as well.

"Well, everyone, that's it for tonight, I'll see you all next week." he told them all as the ten people left. Smiling as Harry helped Ginny shrug on her jacket, and ten vise versa.

"Well, that was a bit embarrassing." Ginny said.

"Yea, just a bit." Harry replied, smiling at her. Ginny smiled back. For a moment the two were caught up in starring at each other that they didn't hear Hermione the first time she honked the car horn.

"Hey! Ginny! Come On!" she called, honking the horn again. This time they both looked up. "Come on Harry, Ginny let's go." she said, talking to the two like they were three-year-olds. Harry and Ginny hurried to the car, it was COLD.

"So how was it?" Hermione asked as they both climbed into the back seats. Harry waiting politely, so he didn't have the chance to look up Ginny's dress as she climbed in the car.

"Good I suppose, we go to dance together." she told Hermione leaning forward, and turning the heater on full blast. Unfortunately, it took a little while to heat up, which meant that Ginny and Harry got hit with a full blast of freezing cold air.

"Ahhhh! Turn it off!"Ginny cried, trying to block the air vent as Harry did the same. Hermione immediately turned it down.

"My god Gin, you sounded like it was causing you pain." Hermione said, having no sympathy for the shivering Ginny.

"It was, I was in pain, agony." Ginny said, falling over and landing in Harry's lap, further dramatizing her situation by moaning as if she were in serious pain. Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes at how dramatic she was.

After a few seconds more, she opened one eye, to find Harry starring down at her, an amused smile playing his lips.

"Its not working is it?" she whispered. Harry shook his head, still smiling. Ginny sighed and sat up. Hermione glanced in the rearview mirror and noticed Ginny, sitting normally now, and Harry's eyes following her movements. Hermione's grin widened.

"So what did ya'll learn?" she asked, turning onto a little side street that led to her apartment.

"Ummm, some dance." Ginny said, looking out the window at all the people walking by.

"The Salsa." Harry said, turning to look at Hermione.

"And you two danced together?" Hermione asked, trying to conceal her smile.

"Uh huh." Ginny said, looking at Harry, "Harry's a really good dancer too."

"Really?" Hermione asked her. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, Ginny's just terrible. It was my amazing dancing skill that saved us." Harry mocked. Ginny smacked his arm. He cringed.

"I am NOT a bad dancer, I'm very good thank you very much." Ginny said glaring at Harry.

"I wasn't serious." he told her nervous, she hit hard!

"Good, now tell Hermione what a good dancer I am." Ginny told him, crossing her arms. Harry rolled his eyes, but complied.

"Hermione, Ginny is an excellent dancer." Harry said, smiling at Ginny, which caused her stomach to do flip-flops, which surprised Ginny, her stomach hadn't done that in years.

"Alright, you guys can come up, I think Ron wanted to talk to you Harry. Probably about Auror training." Hermione turned to the two in the back seat who were looking at each other, with such intensity, Hermione could almost feel it herself. "You-hoo. Guys, come on. Let's go." she told the two who shook themselves and got out of the car. This time Harry couldn't help but watch Ginny as she slid over the seat and out the car. Climbing out after her, he looked at Hermione, who had her eyebrows raised in his direction. Harry avoided her gaze for the next few minutes.

"Come on , let's got inside, it's to cold to stand out here." Hermione said, walking into the lobby, and then to the elevator.

Hermione and Ron had decided to live in a muggle building. Hermione claimed that it was easier to get around, since she didn't want to apparate while she was pregnant, and the fact that her family felt more comfortable in a muggle apartment helped as well. Being an auror, Ron had been able to get their tiny fire place hooked up to the floo network. Personally, Harry and Ginny just found it a little weird.

"I get to push the button!" Ginny cried, running as fast as she could in her dress and heels.

"Noooo, you pushed it last time, it's my turn!" Harry cried, easily catching up to her in his comfortable shoes. Grabbing her by the waist, just as she reached forward to push the button for the 6 floor. He faked and evil laugh.

"Mwha ha ha! I have won!" he said, leaning forward to push the button, which brought Ginny closer, giving her a chance to push the button.

"Never! You will not succeed!" Ginny cried, lunging forward, her hand brushing the button as she caused both her and Harry to fall to the floor.

"Owww, Harry get off. I think your crushing my rib cage!" Ginny said loudly, squirming under the pressure of Harry, not that she was complaining that he was laying on top of her or anything. Harry choose to ignore her cries as he began to tickle her mercilessly.

"You may have hindered my other plot. But I will get my revenge!" he told her, continuing to tickle her. Ginny was lying on the floor, laughing when the elevator finally came to a stop. The door opened and there stood Ron, who was trying not to laugh at the two.

"Hey Harry, what are you doing on top of my little sister?" Ron asked, looking at the two a little bit closer.

"She pushed the button, and it was MY turn." he said, hoping Ron would agree that that was completely unfair.

"Yes, and he tried to stop me, and I still won!" Ginny cried happily. Harry turned to look at her, a smile slowly creeping on to his face. Leaning closer, he got ready to tickle her again.

"No Harry! Please, no stop the tickling!" she said, her face turning from triumph, to fear.

When it appeared she could no longer breathe, Harry stopped. Looking at her with a triumphant grin, he leaned down in her ear and whispered, "Who won now?"

As Ginny felt his warm breath on her ear, she shivered. Harry smiled as he felt her shiver beneath him, and got up. Offering Ginny a hand, he helped her up. Ginny looked at it nervously, as if it too, would make her have some strange feeling that she hadn't had in years.

"What's wrong Gin? Nervous." he taunted.

"Not a chance Potter." and taking his hand, she stood up.

"Come on, I think Hermione just came up on the other lelivatare."(yes, Ron is suppossed to say that wrong, remember, he can't say anything right!) he told them walking towards the other elevator door.

Hermione was indeed standing in the other doorway, and when she saw Harry and Ginny, she glared. The two looked at each other nervously, and Ginny hid behind Harry.

"Did you two have fun, running through the lobby?" she asked them walking towards Harry, who took a step back, and almost tripped over Ginny. Harry gulped as she continued to stare. "I had to convince the manager, that you were terribly sorry, and that it wouldn't happen again. He threatened to throw us out!" Hermione yelled, advancing another step towards the two.

"Hermione you should really calm down, this stress isn't good for the baby." Harry stuttered nervously. Hermione continued to glare, and Harry gulped again. He heard a noise in the corner, and he turned to see his best mate, laughing at him.

"Some best mate you are!" he said, glaring at his friend. "You aren't even trying to help us out. I mean, your wife is yelling at us, and we didn't so anything wrong." he said, ignoring the look of rage on Hermione's face.

"Harold James Potter,"she began very quietly, which Harry suspected wasn't very good. "I suggest you stop talking right now. Before you say something else stupid." Hermione told him. Her voice increasing in volume.

"Um, Harry, I think it's time for us to go now. It was really wonderful to see you. Ron, Hermione." she said, grabbing Harry's arm, and turning on the spot, disapparating to her own home.

"Thank Merlin, we got out of there." Ginny said, plopping down onto her couch. "Did you see the look on her face?" she asked looking at Harry. Suddenly her face changed, and she grinned at him, which made him nervous. "That was one of the stupidest things I do believe you have ever said." she told him, leaning forward, and resting her elbows onto her knees. Harry was starring at her, lost for words as he realized how low cut her dress really was. Ginny seemed to guess his thoughts, because the next thing he said was, "I think I'll go change out of this. It's a bit uncomfortable." and with that she was brushing past him, leaving a trail of the most delicious smell in the world, behind her.

Harry sat down on her couch, rubbing his forehead as he thought. HE couldn't be falling in love with Ginny, he couldn't. He had done this already, they had ended their relationship. It hadn't worked, so why was he feeling like this. Life was easy when he didn't have to worry about liking his friends little sister. _But that isn't all she is_ he thought, _she's a healer-in-training. **And she's pretty too.**_ _Wait, she's Ron's little sister, I can't think like that._ He shook his head about to get up when Ginny walked back in, wearing what looked like one of her older brother's old t-shirts, and some shorts. _Even in old clothes, she looks beautiful_. He thought, then mentally shook himself, no thinking like that.

"So, are you going to hang around here all night, or are you going home anytime soon?" She asked, walking into the kitchen and waving her wand, producing two small cups of coffee.

"Well" he told her, looking a the mugs on the table. "I suppose I can stay for a little while." he said, pulling out a chair for both Ginny and himself, sitting down. Ginny smiled and sat down.

"So, what has been going on in the life of Mr. Harry Potter?" she asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Harry grimaced, 'you could just read the Prophet you know." he told her, taking a sip of his own coffee.

"I could, but why would I want to do that, when I could just get the real story live?" she asked him, warming her hands on her coffee mug.

"Well, I suppose that most of it has been spent at the Ministry, working with the other aurors to round up the last of the Death Eaters. And the dance lessons, with Eric." he made a face at the instructors name.

"Ah, yes, the dreaded lessons, which I must say, were quite fun today." she told him smiling.

"I suppose." he said as silence fell over the two. "Don't you think it's a little weird how Hermione signed us up for the same class, and didn't tell either one of us?" He asked, confusion evident on his face.

"Yea, I was thinking about that." Ginny said, frowning at the thought of her friend. "But I don't think now is a good time to bug her about it." she said, looking up after a few moments of silence. Harry nodded.

The two sat there in comfortable silence, until Ginny broke it with a rather large yawn.

"Oh, Gin, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kept you up this late. I should be going." he told her standing up.

"No, really it's—–." she yawned again. "Fine." she continued.

"Ginny, your about to fall asleep on the table. I think I should go." he told her smiling and looking down. "Come on, it's time for bed." he said, helping her get up. Looking down, he picked her up and carried her to her room. "Good night Gin." he said leaning down and kissing her lightly on the top of her head.

"G'night Harry." she said, rolling over and going to sleep. Harry watched her sleep for a few more minutes, then apparated back to his own home.

Taking a shower, then climbing into his own bed. He went to sleep, his thoughts on Ginny.

A/N: First chapter, if I don't get any reviews, then I might not post anymore... so review guys! I hope you guys enjoyed it! 4,108 words! Yes!

Haley

Oh my gosh, there were so many mistakes in there! I can't believe it, I just edited it guys, no plot changes, so it wasn't anything to re-read, unless you're like me, and like for things to be grammatically correct! I even called Ginny Lily, once, which for some reason I have a problem with doing! I'm so sorry, and I will definitely try to keep a watch out for all the stupid mistakes I made.


	2. Chapter 2

And here is Chapter two! Just for future references, if I ever put the name 'Lily' in there, then assume I mean Ginny because I have an issue with mixing up their names...I'm not sure why though. Unless of course, you know for a fact that I meant Lily, like if I do a dream or something in which Harry's parents appear...ok here you go!

Disclaimer:i do not own Harry Potter. p.s. these thigns are stupid.

Harry woke up the next morning to his muggle alarm clock making the annoying muggle alarm clock beeping noise. Groaning, he rolled over, and blasted the alarm clock to pieces with his wand, then went back to sleep. Five minutes later, the alarm clock he thought was broken started beeping again.

"Beep Beep Beep." the 'alarm clock' continued.

"Shut up! Stupid alarm clock!" Harry roared, sitting up in bed and looking in the direction of the noise. Standing next to the bed, with a sweet innocent smile on her face was Ginny Weasley. Harry stared for a few more moments until he spit out, "Gin? What are you doing here?" He asked her, rubbing his eyes and focusing on the red-head standing in front of him.

"Good morning Harry!" she said, walking over and opening his curtains. Turning back to him, she sat on the end of his bed, "So Harry," she paused, emphasising the point she was about to make."Do you have any idea, that it's 10:30 on Tuesday?" she asked, smoothing out her wizard Healer's robes and looking at Harry with a raised eyebrow. Harry jumped out of bed, and raced into the bathroom. Ginny heard the shower turn on, then five minutes later Harry Potter walked out, with only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Ginny couldn't help but notice that Harry Potter had a very nice body. His stomach was flat, and toned, he had nice muscled arms, but not to the point of being disgustingly gross. All in all, Ginny found him very attractive, and had a hard time not staring at his stomach muscles flexing every time he moved.

"So, why did you come and wake me up?" Harry asked, pulling a towel of what Ginny was sure the dirty clothes pile(this pile is very large) and proceeded to dry his hair.

"Well, today, the Healers-in-training, and the new Aurors get to take a class together about minor injuries and how to deal with them." Ginny informed him, trying very hard to not watch his muscles flex, and failing. Harry stopped drying his hair, and pulled on a simple white t-shirt.

"What time does this class start?" he asked her, running his fingers through his hair, to try to get it to flatten out a bit. Ginny watched his fingers and wished it was her fingers running through his hair. ' No Gin! Bad thoughts, can't think like that! Bad Ginny!' she thought as Harry continued to try and flatten his hair out.

"Hmm, well seeing as you smashed your alarm clock, I can only tell you that when I came to wake you up, it was 10:30, and the class stars at 10:45." she told him, smiling brightly as he stared at her in disbelief.

"Ginny, that isn't even funny, what time does the class really start?" he asked slowly, almost as if praying that Ginny was lying to him.

"10:45." she said slowly, likeshe wastalking to a three year old. The next thing Ginny knew, she was being pushed out of Harry's room, and having the door slammed on her face. As soon as this happened, it seemed Harry was dressed and walking out the door, almost trampling Ginny.

"Come on Ginny! We're gunna be late!" he told her, disapparating." Ginny followed him as quickly as she could.

Harry and Ginny arrived outside the Hospital where the class was being held. Walking straight in, Harry gave Ginny no choice but to follow. As soon as the two walked in the doors they meet a large group of people about their own age, all standing around. Harry sighed as he saw Ron and a few other Aurors waving, and walked over to the group. Ginny looked around for some of the girls from her Healers Class, and saw that they were all crowded around something that looked like _Witch Weekly_, Ginny headed for Ron, Harry, and their friends, only to be intercepted by her Chief Healer.

"Good Morning Ms. Weasley. Sleep well?" the old woman asked.

"Oh, no Mistress Rowan, I had to go wake up a friend, you see he wasn't here, so I decided to go see if he was ok. And I now I got here a little bit behind." she told the grumpy old Healer brightly.

"Tardiness is not acceptable in a Healer, not matter what the excuse, you could have cost some one their lives, if your late again Ms. Weasley, I can promise you will be punished severally, this time I'll let you off with duty in the Cafeteria for tonight, cleaning the dishes, and no magic!" Mistress Rowan said, wrapping her robes against her and stalking off, to find another, unsuspecting victim. Ginny made an ugly face at the woman's back, then continued on to where Harry was standing.

"Morning Gin, slept good?" Ron teased. Ginny glared at him and then Harry.

"Actually, I had to go and wake someone up. Someone who destroyed their alarm clock." she told Ron, looking at Harry who fidgeted nervously.

"Bloody thing, wouldn't shut up." Harry said quietly.

"Yes, well, I'm late now, so next time I'll let you sleep in." Ginny told him, crossing her arms over her chest and continuing to glare.

"You aren't late! It hasn't even started yet!" Harry told her.

"Oh, but I am. I have Kitchen duty tonight. Ms. Rowan found me sneaking in. I have to clean bloody plates with out any bloody magic!" she told him, poking him in the chest at the end of her short, but deadly, rant. The guys were trying to conceal their laughter, and Harry looked very upset.

"I'm sorry Gin. I'll help you if you want." he told her, taking a step forward, so he was standing close like they had at dancing lessons.

"No, it's ok, I'll just scrub a hundred bloody plates by my self. It's fine really." she told him, turning and walking away.

"Three letters for you man, P-M-S." Fred(a random auror dude whom Harry and Ron are friends with), told Harry, then turned to tell a joke to one of his friends. Harry was left, starring after Ginny, trying to figure out if it was PMS or not.

Harry didn't have to much time to think, because soon after Ginny had walked off, everyone was called into the room, where the lesson was being held. Ginny ignored Harry the whole lesson, and got up and moved when he tried to sit by her. After a few minutes, Harry gave up. The lesson itself was boring, but Harry found Ginny, who was trying very hard to concentrate, extremely interesting.

He noticed that when ever she moved, he dress robes strained against her body, and that when her hair fell into her face, she got extremely upset(which in Harry's opinion only made her cuter, but he won't admit to that yet) and pushed it back, only causing more hair to fall out from behind her ears.

"Harry." Ron whispered from his position next to his best mate(Harry). Harry's head spun around quickly. "Why are you staring at Ginny?" Ron whispered hotly, as the Healer turned to write something on the board.

"I—I'm not." Harry said blushing a little as he spoke. Ron looked at him, until the Healer called on him to tell him what the counter curse for a very painful hex was. After that Harry looked forward and at the Healer at all times, or at least he tried to. He just found Ginny very interesting that morning.

"Freedom!" Ron cried, walking out of the room, throwing his arms up in the air. "Oh, that was horrible, like being back at school!" he said to Harry. Harry nodded, but kept silent. "What's up with you, mate?" Ron asked looking a this best friend skeptically.

"Nothing, just didn't get much sleep lat night, I'm a little bit tired. Well, I'll see you around, tell Hermione 'hi' for me." Harry told Ron, before apparating back to his home.

'Thank merlin classes are over for today' Harry sighed, walking into his kitchen and flicked his wand, making several grill cheeses magically appear(lol ha ha ha). Sitting down on his couch, he ate his lunch and thought about why Ginny was so mad at him. Reason number one: he had made her late, even though it was **her** choice to come wake him up. Reason Number two: Because he made her late, she know had kitchen duty. Reason Number Three: it was like Fred had said, PMS. Taking another bite of his grilled cheese sandwich(which was very yummy), he came to the conclusion that it could be all of those reasons. As Harry finished the last of his sandwiches, he turned on the muggle television that he liked to watch when he was bored.

After watching several tv shows, Harry found that he was still thoroughly bored. Looking at he clock, he saw it was about 6:45, he stood and apparated to St. Mungo's Kitchen. Ginny was the only one who was in the Kitchen, and Harry could hear her humming under her breath as she scrubbed a pot. Walking over quietly, he rolled up his sleeves, "Hullo, Gin." he said nervously, the little red-head spun around so fast, and had her wand at Harry's throat before he could even react.

"Oh, Harry its just you. You scared me, don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" she asked him grumpily, turning back to her dirty pot.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see if you needed some help." he said, looking a the long row of dirty dishes she still had to clean. Ginny turned to face him, starring him in the eye. After determining that he was being serious and he really wanted to help her clean dirty dishes, she sighed, "Rubber gloves are in the cupboard over there." Ginny told him, turning back to her dirty pot, which Harry thought looked likeit had previously held spaghetti and meat sauce.

The two stood in silence for a few minutes, each scrubbing their own dirty pots, until Harry decided to be brave and brake the silence.

"So, Gin..." he said, 'well, so much for silence breaking'. He thought to himself.

"Hm?" sh asked him, scrubbing at a particular hard spot of spaghetti sauce.

"Are you excited about dance lessons next Monday?" he asked, mentioning the first thing that came to mind.

"Actually, I am. I mean it was weird and everything, but I had fun. I'm kinda glad Hermione signed us up." she told him smiling at Harry in a way that told him she forgave him for whatever he had done wrong. Harry smiled back, and for a moment they were lost in each others eyes, just like back at dance lessons the previous night. That is until Ginny's boss rudely interrupted the moment.

"Ms. Weasley, are you done yet?" the woman shrieked in her annoying 'old woman' voice. "If you don't hurry up, then you and your little friend here are going to be here all night." she said, acknowledging Harry with a glare, who just smiled sweetly at her. The woman made a 'humph' noise, and left the kitchen.

"I absolutely HATE that woman, I can't wait until I become a real healer. Then I can get a new boss." Ginny said, scrubbing ferociously at a different pot. Harry grinned, at Ginny's dramatic reaction to the grumpy old woman( I don't know how to spell childness...) and turned back to his own pile of dirty dishes. Just as he was finishing up a tray, the soapy, slippery tray slipped from his hands, into the sink and splashed both Harry and Ginny.

"Oh Ginny, I am so so so sorry, ireally didn't mean for that to Ha—"he was cut of, as Ginny splashed him. Wiping the sids off his face, Harry glared at Ginny, who was now laughing at him.

"Oh you think its funny do you?" he asked, scooping up a handful of dirty suds.

"No— I — Think its– hilarious." Ginny gasped in between chuckles, her laughter didn't end long, because Harry shoved the soap into Ginny's face, the proceeded to laugh until tears sprang form his eyes.

"Harold James Potter." (And yes, I know Goofy-Peach pointed out to me, that his name isn't Harold, but I think it sounds better, and if it really bugs anyone else I'll change it, just tell me!) Ginny said, wiping the soap from her face, and spitting out the little bit that had gotten in her mouth. "You are so dead meat." she told him, stepping forward and grabbing some more suds and throwing them towards Harry, who ducked, allowing the soap to hit the wall behind him.

"Oh, now it's on Ginny!" Harry cried, splashing her with some dirty soapy water, only to get splashed back Their soap and water war continued, with Harry and Ginny throwing dirty soap, and splashing each other with dirty water until...

"Ha! You missed me!" Ginny yelled, triumphantly, getting ready to throw more soap at Harry, until she noticed the panicked expression on his face. Turning around slowly, she saw her chief healer, standing there, with soap on her face, tapping her foot.

"Ms. Weasley, what in the name of merlin, is going on here?" she asked Ginny, spiting some soap out of her mouth, and glaring at the two of them.

"Well, um...you see.. We, well..." Ginny tried to explain, trying to come up with an excuse.

"Never mind." the old Healer interrupted. "Its obvious that you weren't doing what you were told to do. And because of that, you will have kitchen duty tomorrow. Now clean up, and finish these dishes." the lady said, walking away muttering about annoying youths.

"And tomorrow, will be a very long day." Ginny sighed. Grabbing a rag out of the cupboard where the gloves had been and beginning to wipe down the counters.

"You know Gin, she never said you couldn't use magic to clean things up."

"You're right Harry, she never said that we couldn't." Ginny said smiling, pulling her wand out of her robes along with Harry. The two then cleaned the counters and walls, and began on the dishes. Harry came back to help Ginny the next night, because he felt bad, that he had landed her with the job again.

"Thanks for helping out Harry, I really appreciate it." Ginny told him, smiling as she put her gloves up.

"No problem Gin. I love scrubbing stinking smelly pots and walking away smelling like rotten food, and really smelly soap." he told her, smiling sarcastically. Ginny smiled back.

"Well, I'll se you around, Harry." she told him before hanging up her apron and disapparating.

"Yes, see you around." he said to the spot where Ginny had been standing. Apparating to his own apartment, Harry got ready for sleep.

Back at home, Ginny was brushing her teeth before going to sleep, thoughts running through her mind a mile a minute. Most of them were about the one and only, Harry Potter. 'I can't be falling for him again.' Ginny thought, but she was and she knew it. She knew it by the way her stomach got little butterflies every time he looked her way, or how her she got completely excited over his smile. How she was thinking about him every free minute of the day, like now. Ginny Weasley sighed, now was not a good time to be falling for Harry Potter again.

**Monday for the next Dance Lessons**

Harry was straightening his tie, when Hermione walked in.

"Oh, Harry you look wonderful!" she said, walking over and fixing his tie, and laying the color down flat.

"It's just Dance Lessons, Hermione." Harry told his best friend with a roll of his bright green eyes.

"Of course it is Harry." she told him. "Now come on, we're gunna be late to pick up Ginny." she told him, walking out of his bathroom and down to her car(remember Hermione was a muggle, so she probably still feels a little connected to all of the muggle stuff. Or at lest she is in this story...). Harry sighed and walked out of his messy apartment.

Ginny was bust trying to adjust the frees so it came down a bit farther on her legs, but didn't leave her chest completely viable, and she was having a hard time.

"Ginny. Let's go!" Hermione knocked on the door. Ginny didn't spin quickly like she had last time, but instead walked slowly to the door, keeping an eye on where she was going so she wouldn't fall. Opening her door, she smilied at Harry and Hermione, "hermione, can you come in, I need your help with something." she said, grabbing her 7and-a-half month pregnant friend, and pulling her into her messy room.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Hermione asked, confused.

"This stupid dress!" she cried, pulling it down, only having to pull it back up again. "Its' to bloody short!" she said, throwing her hands down at her sides.

"I think it's fine, Ginny, really." Hermione told her younger friend, "What do you think, Harry." Hermione asked, turning to the man, who looked confused and nervous.

"About what?" he asked slowly, not wanting to be dragged into anything stupid.

"My dress! Don't you think it's too short?" she asked, a pleading tone in her voice.

"Ummm." he said, looking over the black dress, that was much like her other one, only this one had a swishy skirt, and was a bit shorter. "I like it." he said shrugging And if we don't hurry up, we're going to be late." he said, rocking back on his feet in an inpatient(uhh, not sure how to spell that...)sort of way.

"Fine! Ginny huffed as she walked out of the room. Harry and Hermione followed, both smiling for two different reasons.

Harry and Ginny arrived at the old Muggle Dance Studio, early, and since Hermione had somewhere to be, they had to get out of the car, and go wait inside the studio, where another class was taking place.

"Wow. They're good." Ginny said, watching some people a few years older than themselves dance. Harry nodded, watching how the couples moved together, not a step behind each other. Just then Harry spotted Eric walking over to the two.

"Good evening, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter." Eric said, smiling at the two, who replied with their own Hello's. "this is our intermediate class. You two could sign up for it after you finish up the next few weeks of the beginner class. And then after that, you can compete in dance competitions(not sure if that's true, but hey its my fanFICTION so I can do whatever I want). I think you two would enjoy it. You work very well together." Eric told them, looking at his other class.

"That sounds like such fun." Ginny said, interested.

"It is." Eric told her, before walking over to the stereo and turning it off. "Alright class, excellent job! Now remember, you only have three more lessons, yes I know , tragic." he said to the class as all the girls 'awwed'. " But, unfortunately it is true, and it is also time for my next class, so I need you all to clear out quickly. Have a good night!" he told the people as they all shuffled over to the coat rack, and then to the door. Harry and Ginny got out of the way, and walked over to where some other 'beginners' were standing.

"Good eneving1 and welcome back! I hope you all had a good week. Now tonight, we are going to review what we did last week. So if everyone will get back with their same partners." he said, turning around to his own partner, Emmeline. "Alright, now I want everyone to follow me, and we're going to go over it slowly, this is the guys part by the way, so ladies, don't listen to me. Ready, now, forward on the right, rock with the left," And Eric went over everything they had learned last week, step by step, until he thought they were ready to put it to music again. "Ok, I want you to pick up the beat, just like you did last Monday." he said, turning the music up loudly. All at once the class started to move. Looking directly at Harry, and worrying to much about doing the dance right, she didn't notice her brother and his wife, come in and sit in the corner.

"Alright. I think you all have remembered the steps, but do you remember how to spin. I want you to do two sets, then spin, and I want you all to repeat this until I call for a stop." he said, turning the music down, then back up again when he had finished speaking.

"Remember how to spin Ginny? Without falling flat on your bum, that is." he teased as they started to dance.

"Of course. Do you?" she questioned raising an eyebrow. Just as she said this, she spun, and no she didn't fall.

"Ha Potter, I did it!" she whispered triumphantly. Harry grinned at her.

"Alright!" Eric cried, cutting off the music. "It seems you all remember how to spin, good. Tonight I am going to teach those of you who don't know how, to dip." Eric toled them as he smiled at everyone's worried looks(mostly the girls, they weren't to fond of being dropped). "it's alright, I promise, no one is going to get dropped." he told them all, smiling gently, not many believed him. "Alright, if I could have a couple come and demonstrate. Hmmm. Ah! Yes! Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter!" Eric cried, smiling happily at the two. Harry felt Ginny grab his hand and lead him up to the front of the room. She didin't seem nervous at all, unlike Harry, who really didn't want to drop her.

"Alright, I want you to spin her, and then I would like for you to dip Ms. Weasley, Alright?" Eric asked Harry, he nodded and looked at Ginny who smiled brightly at him. "Very good, alright, begin. Harry couldn't help but grin as Ginny smiled up at him. Turning her, he brought his hand to the small of her back, as he lowered her into the 'dip' position. Ecstatic that he didn't drop her, he was smiling about as big as Ginny was.

"Very nice, now did you all notice how Mr. Potter changed the position of his hand, and how Ms. WEasley trusted him enough, that's very important ladies, if your as stiff as a board, the guy will definitely drop you. Trust your partner enough to fall into his arms. And to practice this, we are going to play the trust game." Eric said, smiling at everyone who was looking at him as if he had suddenly broke out in some strange language. "The trust game is very simple. The man will stand about two steps behind the lady, and will hold his arms out, straight in front of him. The lady, will then fall back into his arms. That means, that you will NOT face the guys, and you will just fall back. If it helps you can close your eyes." No one looked particularly thrilled when Eric finished his explanation. And everyone was eyeing their partners, the guys figuring out if the could actually hold the ladies up, and the ladies, trying to figure out if the guys could catch them.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, if you could go over with Emmeline, I think she would like to work with you two." the instructor told him smiling.

"Great, Harry, now were in trouble. I can't believe you. I thought I told you no dungbombs." Ginny whispered, teasing him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that they would catch me. And besides, it was YOUR idea!" Harry replied.

"Was not!" Ginny replied, making a scrunched up face as if she was appalled by the acusation.

"Alright, Ms. Weasley, Mr. Potter. I've been watching you," Ginny cut her off by muttering to Harry, "stalker." which caused him to make that weird noise where you try to not laugh, but it doesn't really work, like a snort, but then not... "and I would like to tell you that you are both very excellent dancers. You also have a great chemistry, do you know each other outside of class?" she asked them, smiling sweetly.

"Yes, Harry and I have been friends since I was about 15." Ginny replied, a fake smile gracing her lips.

"How wonderful!" she cried, "that will make this easier, ok, so Mr. Potter," she was interupted by Harry

"Please, call me Harry." he told her.

"Alright then, so Harry, when you dip Ginny..." and she went off onto how they could do better, then proceeded to show them.

"Ginny bring your leg up Harry's." she told them as Harry dipped Ginny. Ginny gave the woman the oddest look Harry had ever seen, but complied. Bringing her leg slowly up Harry's so her knee was level with the middle of his chest when bent.

"Wonderful." Emmeline clapped her hands together excitedly. Harry and Ginny rolled their eyes at the same time.

"Alright everyone!" Eric called their attention back to himself. "Sadly, it's the end of the lesson," some of the guys cheered at this point, only to get glared at by their partners. " I'd like to remind you that you have only three more lessons left with me. And after that, you can sign up for intermediate classes next year. Good night everyone." He called, and they all rushed towards the door, almost racing to get out.

"Hey, Harry, we have excellent chemistry!" Ginny giggled when they were out in the parking lot, Harry chuckled as well.

"Oi! Gin! Harry! Come on!" someone called from a car nearby, the two looked over, it was Ron. The two hurried over to the warm car, still smiling.

"Come one, it's freezing outside." Ron said, motioning for them to hurry their buts to the car. Ginny and Harry climbed in quickly, not wanting to freeze. This time Ginny didn't mess with the air, just sat there shivering lightly.

"Ginny, where's your jacket?" Ron asked.

"I think I left it at home." she shivered.

"Smart, that will really keep you warm." Ron told her smiling brightly at his own little joke.

"Oh hush Ronald."Ginny replied bitterly.

"Ok, Harry we're gunna drop you off first. And then you too Ginny. I'm tired and want to go home." Hermione told them, yawning as if to prove her point.

"Yes Ma'am Sergeant Sam!" Ginny saluted her friend. Hermione rolled her eyes in the rearview mirror as she pulled up to Harry's home.

"Good night Harry!" Ginny cried, waving to him as he climbed out of the car.

"G'night Gin, Hermione, Ron." he said, waving slightly, before walking into his apartment building. Ginny watched him go, and sighed as he disappeared from view.

That night, both of them had dreams of each other, and their dance lesson.

A/N: oh my gosh. That was incredibly hard ot write, and I didn't like ti very much...and I'm sure that it shows that I wasn't really in the mood to write, but I felt like I owed you all something. I went back and skimmed parts of it, so hopefully I caught everything, if not...Sorry! Just ell me what i messed and i will go back and fix it!

Haley

P.S. 15 pages, double spaced! 8 single spaced! 4,630 words! OMG!


	3. Chapter 3

Man, its been a while, this feels good though, to finally write another chapter! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, but mostly carolquin, cuz she has helped a lot! Thanks, and here is the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but, Emmeline, and Eric, oh and the old muggle dance studio.

Harry woke up Tuesday morning, bright and early, and wondered why he was waking up bright and early. _'Auror training today.'_ he thought, as he remembered today they would be taking some practical exam, but had no idea what it was over. Past experiences with the aurors, told him it wasn't going to be fun. Getting out of bed, he went to go shower, biting back a yelp, as extremely cold water hit his sleepy body. _'Now I'm up!'_ he thought sarcastically to himself, hurrying and stepping out of the shower quickly.

Harry dried off, brushed his teeth then got dressed. All in a matter of a few minutes, conjuring up some coffee, he drank it before apparating to the Ministry.

"Morning Mr. Potter." came at Harry from every direction. Harry nodded and smiled at them all, before tossing some change into the fountain, and heading to the elevators, joining the large herd of Ministry workers, and running into some friends from the Aurors Dept.

"Wotcher Harry." Tonks said, smiling at him brightly form underneath her bright bubble gum pink hair.

"Morning Tonks. How's Lupin?" Harry asked his friend and was rewarded with a smile,

"His great."

"Good, tell him I said hello, will you?" Harry asked, as he got off a the training center with a group of Aurors-in-training.

"Will do." she replied as the elevator pulled out of view. Harry walked forward, took a right at the end of the hall, turned right again, then took the left end of the hall when it split, and knocked on the third door on the left.

"Come in!" a chorus of voices called from the other side. Harry grinned and entered the room, which was full of Aurors-in-training, like himself.

"Morning Harry." called Fred Stlate(yea the one who mentioned PMS in the previous chapter).

"Hullo Fred." Harry nodded back, walking over to stand next to Ron, who was talking to Hannah Abbot, that had been in Hufflepuff at Hogwart s(idk is she really was, and I know that ain't how u spell hufflepuff...), about curses and jinxes they might be tested on today.

"Morning Harry," Hannah said cheerily, turning her attention to him.

"Hello, Hannah." he told her, there really wasn't much he could ask her, I mean he saw her everyday. "Morning Ron, how's Hermione been?" he asked, always concerned about his friend.

"Crazy." Ron said with a sigh. "Last night she made me go out, at two in the morning for Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough ice cream, and then when I got back, she didn't want it anymore." Ron shook his head.

"Its not her fault, you know." Hannah said defensively.

"I know, but would you enjoy running everywhere in the middle of the night? To pick up random muggle food?" Ron asked her, raising his eyebrows.

"Well, no but—." Hannah began, only to be cut of by their trainer, the one and only, Kingsley Shaklebolt(Spelling?).

"Alright, Ladies and Gentlemen," he said causing all conversations to stop. "Today, you will be tested by Aurors, not on your reactions, or spell work. No today we thought you would have a little fun. You are going to follow around and Auror, and learn what they do, and help them with whatever they want you to help them with. No questions asked, if they tell you to crawl everywhere, then you crawl everywhere. But be aware of everything, your surroundings, who's with you, what their doing. And most importantly, watch out for each other. If one fo your members are distracted, you better warn 'em if something is going wrong. I don't want anyone coming back hurt." He said, eyeing them all, before waving his wand, and causing a list to appear. "Alright, here are the pairs..." he started, Harry tuned him out, listening for only his name, and not caring who anyone else got assigned too. All he could think about was Ginny, and how pretty she had looked last night.

"Potter!" some one yelled out. Harry snapped out of his daydream, to see Kingsley looking at him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"I've assigned your partners, now go!" He said.

"Well, uh, sir you see." Harry started, only to be interrupted, "Report to ,Tonks, Potter." Kingsley said, waving a hand, and nodding towards the door in dismissal. Harry nodded and turned around.

"Ahh, Harry, so nice to see you." Tonks said, grinning widely, which made Harry the tad bit nervous.

"Um, Morning Tonks." he said, nervously. Tonks' grin widened as she caught on to Harry's nervousness. Slinging her arm around his shoulders, she said, "walk with me Harry." Before steering him over to her cubicle, and sitting him down in her rolley chair.

"So Harry, how have you been?" Tonks asked him.

"Good I suppose, aren't you supposed to be showing me what it is you do?" Harry asked confused.

"But this is what I do." Tonks told him brightly, which confused poor Harry even more. "I sit here, and talk to criminals, make them feel comfortable, and then bang! I give them 'tea', which is really tea with the truth serum in it." she was grinning evilly, which made Harry even _more _nervous Harry shifted in his seat. "So, Harry, do you want some tea?" she asked him sweetly, conjuring a pot of tea, and two cups out of thin air.

"I– well," he started, trying to figure a way out of this, "I'm allergic to tea." he said lamely.

"Allergic to tea?" Tonks asked slowly. Harry nodded eagerly. "Right." she said, just as slowly as before.

"Highly allergic. It's very unfortunate, really. I can't go for after-noon tea at the Burrow." Harry said seriously.

"Sounds very,...tragic." Tonks said, frowning. "Oh well, then I suppose we can just have some water, or perhaps butter beer." she said cheerily. Harry inwardly groaned, he wasn't going to get out of this.

"Butter Beer, please." he said quietly. Tonks smiled, once again, then waved her wand again, and the tea disappeared, only to be replaced by a little vile, and two glasses of butter beer. Tonks, smiled at him, before calling out loudly, "oi, Kingsley, can you come here!" Tonks, conjured another bottle of butter beer, then poured the truth serum into it, and winking at Harry.

"What is it now, Tonks?" Kingsley, asked wearily.

"Oh, Harry, was just wondering, if you could explain to him, the point of this assidnment, I don't think he understood the purpose of it." Tonks said, happily, before offering him the butter beer.

"So, Kingsley." TOnks began, before continuing with, "that is your name right?" Kingsley's eyes had glazed over a bit, and he seemed kind of out of it.

"Yes" he replied sleepily.

"Hey Kingsley, did you have a teddy bear when you were little?" Tonks asked, him trying not to giggle, while Harry watched his trainer in shock.

"Yes, it's name was Walter. I slept with him every night." Kingsley said, oblivious to everyone around him trying no to laugh. Harry was looking from Tonks, to Kingsley, to Tonks again, who had proceeded to ask Kingsley more embarrassing child hood questions(it turned out he had had a crush on McGonagall in his first year, when he had said this, both Tonks and Harry had sniggered).

"What do you think you are doing Tonks?" asked a stern voice.

"Hullo sir!" Tonks said cheerily, as if she wasn't doing anything wrong.

"What do you think you are doing to Kingsley?" asked the supervisor.

"Hmmm, oh that, I was just demonstrating to Harry the full effects of the truth serum. "Tonks said.

"Yes, well next time pick another subject, will you?" The man asked before glancing at Kingsley, who was still starring off into space.

"Will do sir!" Tonks said. He nodded to Tonks, then walked away to check on another group. The potion choose this time to start to wear off. Kingsley shook his head as if to shake something off, took one look at Tonks' face, then groaned.

"Tonks. What. Did. You. Do." he asked her slowly, gritting his teeth, as he saw Tonks and harry snickering at him.

"Well, I was just showing Harry here, the effects of a concentrated truth serum." Tonks replied, much like she had with the supervisor.

"Tonks." Kingsley growled.

"Right, Harry, this is the part were we pull out our wands and run for our bloody lives." Tonks whispered to him, as Kingsley glared and started to slide his hand to his wand pocket.

"Got it." Harry said, and the two took off, out of Tonk's cubicle, and down the aisle, and into the lounge.

"Right, you hide over there, and when he comes in, stop him." Tonks told Harry quickly before hurrying over to a garbage can, and placing herself behind it. Harry looked around the room, looking for a place to hide, just as the door boomed open. Harry and Tonks fired jinxes, just as Kingsley fired his own jinx at Harry.

The result was, a knocked out Kingsley with tentacles on his head, and fuzzy pink hair on his face and arms, and a Harry that was sprouting flowers out of his head.

"I, uh, Harry?" Tonks asked nervously. "Are you all right?" she asked nervously, turning Harry around to see the results. "Oh, ha, ha, ha! Harry you've got flowers on your head!" Tonks cried happily, as she patted one of the flowers on his head, which snapped at her. "Oh, I get it. A SNAP dragon!" Tonks cried, still happy.

"That's wonderful, Tonks, but what are we gunna' do 'bout Kingsley?" Harry asked, gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"I think. It is time for a trip to St. Mongo's." Tonks said, as happy as ever. "Come along Harry, I'll levitate Kingsley here." Tonks said brightly, turning around and levitating Kingsley to the lifts. Harry followed.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-At St. Mungo's-+-+-+-+-+-+-

"Spell damage, third floor( not sure if it is, and im too lazy to look)." the receptionist witch said, bored. Harry led the way up the stairs.

"Tonks? Harry?" a voice called from down the corridor. Harry and Tonks turned to see Ginny in Healer robes, following an elderly Healer, whom Harry knew to be none other than Mistress Rowan. "What are you two doing here? And why is Kingsley sporting tentacles and pink fur?" Ginny asked when they had gotten closer. "Harry is that flowers coming out of your head?" Ginny asked, leaning forward and inspecting the snap dragons.

"Yes, it is." Harry replied, snappy(he he he! No pun intended, lol).

"Oh, well, I take it we had an accident in the Auror office then?" Ginny asked, trying not to smile at the sight of Harry with flowers gracing the top of his head.

"Just a small teeny misunderstanding." Tonks said brightly. "So can you fix them up, or what?" she asked Ginny, who turned to Mistress Rowan, who sniffed, the said "oh, I suppose." which caused Harry and Ginny to wrinkle their noses and frown, which caused Tonks to laugh, which caused Mistress Rowan to glare at them all. Ginny stifled a giggle, before leading them over to an empty room.

"Tonks, could you set Kingsley on the bed please. Harry sit on the other one." Ginny said, adopting the professional tone of a Healer. Harry and Tonks followed her instructions. Right, now what exactly happened?" Ginny asked, beginning to examine Kingsley. Tonks began the tale of truth serums, pink fuzz, and green tentacles.

"Ok., so he got hit by two different jinxes at the same time?" Ginny confirmed. TOnks and Harry nodded. Ginny frowned, and began to mutter some spells under her breath, after waving her wand in a swift motion, Kingsley was returned to normal. "Enervate." she mumbled quietly, and Kingsley blearily opened his eyes.

"Ginny?" he asked, squinting to focus on Ginny, who was bending over him, and checking his eyes with her wand.

"Yep, I heard you had a run in with two jinxes, and some truth serum." she said, finished checking him over.

"Yea, Tonks and Harry—. Wait, how'd you know about that?" He asked, rubbing hi head, confused.

"They brought you in. You're all clear to go," Ginny smiled brightly, before turning to Harry who was looking tired.

"Long night harry?" she asked, as she examined his flowers.

"Kind of, couldn't sleep much. How about you?" he asked, looking up at her from where he was sitting.

Even with her standing and him sitting, she was only a half inch taller than him.

"Same thing." she smiled at him. Waving her wand, and muttering a short incantation, she smiled. "All done!" she said, proud of her handy-work.

"Thanks Gin." Harry said, hopping down from the bed, "I suppose I'll see you next Monday?" He asked, walking to where Tonks and Kingsley where standing in the door. Ginny nodded, "Definitely." she replied, smiling at him.

Even after Harry walked out, he was still thinking about the youngest Weasley, completely unaware her thoughts were on him.

-+-+-+-+-Thursday at Hermione's+-+-+-+-+-+

"So how is operation HG?" Ron asked wife as she began to prepare dinner.

"Good, actually, Tonks said, they had to go to St. Mungo's today, and they saw Ginny there, she was their healer." Hermione smiled brightly, as she began to magically cut up some carrots.

"Cool." Ron said, flipping the muggle TV Hermione had insisted they buy on to the sports channel. _'And he didn't want to get the TV.'_ Hermione thought, _'said it was a waste of money. Hmph, he watches it more than me!'_ she thought amused.

"Hey, Ron? How do you feel about some guests for dinner?" Hermione asked her husband.

"Sounds good." Ron replied absent-mindedly. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the fireplace, to send a message to harry and Ginny by floo.

-+-+-+-+-About half an hour later+-+-+-+-+-+

"Mmmm. That smells gooood." Ron said, walking into the kitchen where Ginny and Hermione were finishing dinner.

"It sure does." Harry said, walking in after Ron, and leaning against the doorframe to watch Ginny as she cut up lettuce for salad.

"Thanks, hun." Hermione said, smiling sweetly at her husband, as he gave her a kiss on the cheek. Hermione looked over the dinner that they had prepared( I have no idea what they would be eating, so use your imagination lol).

Everyone helped to move things to the small table that was placed in the apartments small kitchen. Harry and Ginny ended up sitting next to each other, and at first the only conversation was, 'Could you pass the rolls, please?' or 'Salt please, Harry.' and the longest sentence was, 'Hermione this is really delicious, you must give me the recipe' said by Ginny after she had taken a bite of the meal. Hermione had smiled and said of course.

After everyone had finished eating dinner, Harry was volunteered to do the dishes with Ginny by Hermione. Remembering the last tiem he had done the dishes, Harry smiled, this would be interesting. The two worked out a system, Ginny would wash, and Harry would rinse and dry. After a few moments of comfortable silence, Ginny attempted at a conversation.

"So how was it that Kingsley ended up like that today?" she asked, smiling at the memory of the auror with pink fur and greent tentacles.

"Well, we were supposed to be following an assigned auror around today, to find out what they did, and how they did it. I ended up with Tonks, who now apparently does interrogation, and she decided to show me the results of concentrated truth serum in butter beer." Harry paused, drying the large salad bowl.

"Let me guess, Kingsley was the 'criminal?" she asked smiling. Harry nodded, smiling as well.

"Anyway, Tonks asked him loads of questions, what was his teddy bear's name when he was little, did he ever have a crush on one of his teachers. Things like that, well when the stuff started to wear off, he realized what was going on. Tonks and I ran, but he caught us in the lounge, well me actually. Tonks was hiding behind the garbage cans. And Tonks and I hexed him a the same time, while he did some little flower thing." Harry shrugged, "So, I ended up a waling flower pot, and he ended up a pink furry green tentacle growing Kingsley." He concluded with a smile. Ginny was grinning as well, as she finished washing the last plate. Harry dried it, and set it in the stack with the rest of them. He was about to call for Hermione, to tell them where they all went, but Ginny waved her wand, and they all flew to their appropriate cupboards. Harry looked at her, shocked.

"Little trick I picked up from Hermione, dead useful." she said, placing her wand back in her robes, before turning to the living room, where Ron was watching an action movie, and Hermione was trying to read a book.

Ginny sat down on the floor, near Ron's feet, and Harry sat next to her.

"Merlin, Ron." Ginny said, as a car blew up on the movie, causing a really large sound, to come from the rather small television.

"Hmm? Oh sorry." he said, turning the volume down. Ginny sighed in relief.

"Thank Merlin, I thought I was going to go deaf for a moment there." Ginny said, quietly to Harry. Harry smiled and nodded, but he wasn't really paying attention to her, he was watching the movie. Ginny rolled her eyes, muttering "men." underneath her breath, before turning her own attention to the movie.

When Ron finally turned the Televison off, it was rather late, and both Harry and Ginny were yawning, from a long day at work.

"Oh, my, we shouldn't have kept you two so late." Hermione said, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley. "Here, why don't you floo back, that way we don't have to worry about you splicing yourself. Harry and Ginny nodded tiredly, the day had finally caught up with them.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Morning Harry." the security wizard said, as Harry apparated into the Ministry of Magic. Harry nodded, he hadn't slept good at all. For some reason, it had taken hours, for him to fall asleep, he wasn't sure why, but even though he was exhausted, sleep hadn't come, till about 2:00 in the morning. He quickly made his way up to the floor for the Auror department, and sat tiredly on the table in the group's meeting room.

"Alright, everyone." Kingsley began, today you are going to learn the joys of writing a report." Everyone groaned, "Now, now, it isn't as bad as you think," he paused, to make sure he had everyone's attention, "It's worse."More groans could be heard from everyone.

"You will be with your same instructors as yesterday, and will be writing a report for one of the old cases. Dismissed." He said, and everyone filed out of the meeting room.

Harry shuffled over to Tonks cubicle, eyes half closed. He woke up at the site that greeted him, at 7:30 in the morning. Remus and Tonks, were engaged in something that Harry could safely classify as a 'full-on snogging session'. It was also safe to say, he was scarred for life. He coughed loudly, hoping to get their attention, they didn't even notice, and now Remus was backing Tonks up against the wall of the cubicle. Harry cleared his throat again. Nothing.

He was getting desperate now, he had to do something, it was just a bit disturbing to see one of you former teachers make out with one of your current teachers, while at work.

"Um, Tonks?" he said. Nothing. Suddenly, an idea occurred to him.

Now Harry was a very nice person, never teased his friends(much) or pranked people, and he usually didn't spray cold water on snogging couples, but hey, a Wizards gotta' do what a wizards gotta' do.

"Augmenti."(hmmm, is that the right one...?) He said clearly, and a jet of ice cold water squirted from his wand, and onto the couple. Remus and Tonks finally pulled away, sputtering and on Tonks part, cursing.

"I'm sorry, its just I couldn't get your attention, and I'm supposed to be working with Tonks again today." Harry told Remus, who was looking slightly embarrassed, and TOnks, who was looking more than a little mad at Harry for interrupting.

"It's alright, Harry." Remus said quietly, drying himself off with a simple charm, and giving Tonks a light kiss before leaving. Tonks glared at Harry after drying herself off, and told him to sat where he was, while she went to go get a report for him to work on.

She returned with the most boring thing she could find, flying tea cups. Needless to say, Harry's day was very boring.

SAME DAY, AT St. MUNGO'S

"Ms. WEasley, we have a spell damage patient for you, room 321." the receptionist said, as Ginny walked into the hallway, where Mistress Willow had her currently assigned. Ginny hurried along to room 321 where she encountered a man who had been experimenting with the spell scourfigy, he know had soap bubbles pouring out of his ears, and nose.

"Hullo, my name is Ginny," she stated pulling out her wand, as she looked the man over, "can you tell me what happened?" Them man opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were soap bubbles. Ginny sighed, it was going to be a long day.

After she had dealt with the bubbly wizard, someone came in who had received a pair of shoes from someone. And they caused him to dance, oh yes, and they wouldn't come off. Ginny had sighed then too, when the man had tried to waltz with her. After several more patients it was time for Ginny to go on break. Just ash she sat down with her food from the hospital's cafeteria which unlike normal muggle cafeteria food was quiet good..

"Ms.Weasley!" came the shrilly voice of Mistress Rowan, just as Ginny was about to stuff her face with all the delicious looking food. "You are needed in the Maternity ward, immediately." the old woman, said, then turned at left, Ginny glaring at her fat old back, before stuffing a roll into her mouth, and leaving, grumbling between bites about pregnant women, and wondering why she had become a healer.

Ginny was not ready for the sight that greeted her when she opened the door, to room 412. There was Hermione, sitting on the bed, and Ron was sitting next to her, holding her hand, and by the look on his face, she was gripping pretty hard.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked quickly, walking over to her friend.

"Ginny, the baby isn't supposed to be here yet, its too early, she still has another month!" Hermione cried loudly, panicked.

"It's alright Hermone, just calm down, I need you to breathe for me, okay?" Ginny asked her friend as she quickly, checked over the baby.

"Hermione who's your Doctor?" she asked her quickly, dreading what she was sure to be the answer.

"He's a muggle." Hermione said tightly, her contractions were causing her a lot of pain. Ginny cursed under her breath. They didn't have time to get Hermione to the muggle hospital in time.

"Ron you stay with her, I'll be right back. Just keep breathing for me Hermione." Ginny said as she quickly left the room. She ran down the hallway, hoping to find a midwife that wasn't busy. She spotted one of the other trainees' that was a year above her, and called her name.

"Rachael!" she cried, praying that the other girl wasn't busy. Rachael looked over.

"Are you okay Ginny?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine." Ginny said, dragging her to the room in which Hermione was about to go into labor in. "But my friend is going into labor I think, and her doctor is a muggle, so I need you to help me deliver the baby, or get me a midwife." Ginny said quickly, as she opened the door. Rachael looked nervous, but she nodded, and pushed up her sleeves.

"Alright." she said, walking in an taking in the situation. Hermione was on the bed, and sweat was pouring down her face, along with tears of pain. Ron was sitting next to his wife, and his own face was contorted into that of pain as well, obviously Hermione had a good grip.

"Hermione, I'm Rachael I'll be your midwife, I need you to tell how much the baby weighs." Rachael said, leaving out the fact that she wasn't really a qualified midwife, just one in training. Hermione closed her eyes, I think it was 5 pounds." she said after a moment of thinking (remember the baby is a month early..) Rachael nodded.

"Ginny, I need you to look in that cabinet, and pull out the blue potions. Three please." Rachael told her , before turning to Ron and saying, "Mr. Weasley I need for you to stand over there please. Ginny handed Rachael the requested potions, and in turn, Rachael told Hermione to drink. Hermione drank them all, made a face at the taste, but discovered they lessened the pain a bit, and relaxed.

ABOUT AN HOUR AND A HALF LATER

"Alright Hermione, here you go, a beautiful baby girl. Rachael said, smiling, as she showed Hermione the baby.

"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked quietly,

"Not yet." Rachael said, when Ron started to protest, Ginny stepped up and said quickly, Since she was born so early, we need to make sure that everything is working properly, and we should probably be giving her some immunity potions." Ginny told the tow parents. Hermione bit her lip and nodded, smiling as she looked at her baby. Ron came and sat next to his wife, looking at her proudly.

"Come on, Gin, we're gunna take her to the infirmary, get her checked out and everything." Ginny, nodded. Thinking, '_That ,is why I want to be a healer._'

When Ginny and Racheal entered the nursery, they saw Rachael's instructor tapping her foot imaptiently.

"Where have you been? And why are you carrying a baby?" the woman asked, Ginny thought she was just as bad as Mistress Rowan.

"Well, I was helped deliver this baby." Rachael said quietly, smiling down at the little baby in her arms.

"You what!" the woman cried.

"Well, you see ma'am, it was really my fault, my friend wa going into tlabor, and saw Rachael, and thought she might be able to help. It was my fault, and I take full responsibility." Ginny said steeping up, before Rachael could speak.

"What's your name?" the midwife asked.

"Ginny Weasley."

"Ah. Your Rowan's understudy?" Ginny nodded, the woman looked her up and down, before saying to Rachael, come along then, so we can check this baby out. How early was it?" The woman asked, and Ginny, responded with, "a month." the woman nodded and lead Rachael away.

"Oh Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes ma'am?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Which room are the parents in?"

"412."

"Thank you Ms. Weasley, carry on.

Woah, I haven't written that much ever, 16 and a half pages double spaced, 8 and a half single spaced! I'm sooooooooo sorry took forever, I just hadn't been in the mood, next chapter will be a bit more about Hermione's baby, and the next dance lesson...I hope. Please please please please review, it's the only reason I write, I demand at least five reviews before the nest chapter can be posted!

Haley


	4. Chapter 4

All I can say is, I am so very sorry and I am sensing a trend here. My other story is going just like this, and I feel 100 horrible. Here is my next chapter….

Hermione's baby stayed in the hospital for a week and a half before the midwives would allow it to be taken home. During that time, Harry spent as much time as he could between Auror training and dance lessons at the hospital, hoping to catch a glimpse of Ginny. Unfortunately, Ginny's Head Healer wouldn't allow the girl out of her sight incase she did something crazy without permission again. So, Harry was stuck spending all of his time, staring through the glass windows next to Hermione and Ron as they stared at their baby girl and argued over a name.

"I like Marianne." Hermione said, looking at their baby as one of the midwives picker her up and checked her diaper.

"Marianne? No I like something simple like Janey." Ron said, his arms wrapped around Hermione's waist as they argued about names. Harry sighed, how hard was it to pick a name? Look at the girl, she looked so happy, with her red hair curling everywhere, and her eyes were a pretty brown just like Hermione's were, it was obvious she should be named something pretty, and sophisticated like Marianne. The name Janey just wasn't good enough.

"Marianne is to long. It will take her years to learn to spell it properly, and besides, she'll get teased." Ron said seriously, "I mean, I remember Fred and George making fun of my name, the still do, Ronnikins, for instance, do want her to be called Marikinns?" Ron asked, he had his head on top of Hermione's and they were both looking at their baby girl who was currently trying to get comfortable.

"It is not to long of a name. Besides, Janey is so simple. I don't like it. No, I refuse to call my daughter Janey." Hermione said shaking her head. For the next few minutes, the two argued back and forth about names and why that one was to short and why the other was to long. Poor Harry was developing a headache before ten minutes were up.

"What about, Ella?" he asked, trying to get their attention.

"Ella?" Ron asked.

"Ella." Hermione tried it out. "I like it, and its short. You can't complain about it, Ron." Hermione turned to smile at her husband.

"Its nice." He said slowly, confused. "But what will her middle name be?" he asked. Harry threw his hands up in defeat, he couldn't name the kid for them, and left the two parents squabbling over a middle name.

"Everything all right Harry?"

"Oh, its wonderful. Your poor brother is wasting his breath though; Hermione is never going to let their daughter's name be Ella Janey." He told Ginny as she came up beside him, her arms full of potion bottles.

"Janey? Where does he get these names from. I should probably go and talk some sense into him." Ginny smiled brightly at Harry, before leaving him in a dazed state. Harry stayed rooted to the spot for a moment after Ginny had left. _We've done this before, and it didn't work out. Stop it! No, I do not like Ginny. I do not like Ginny._

Poor Harry didn't realize he had said this out loud until he heard Remus's voice beside him say, "What was that about Ginny?" Harry jumped and looked at his old professor.

"Nothing. What are you doing here?" Harry said rather stupidly.

"I came to see the new baby. Molly has been so worried, I decided to come and spend some time with her and the family. Why are you still here? Don't you have training?" Remus explained, gesturing over his shoulder to where he had just come from.

"Oh, well, I just wanted to come and see Hermione and Ron and Ginny for a bit. I'm off this afternoon." Harry said, trying ti ignore his teacher's piercing look.

"Ah, right. A few words of advice Harry, don't deny it. Its much easier when you just come to terms with it. Makes life much happier too." Remus said, clapping Harry on the shoulder before walking off.

"What on earth was he talking about?" Harry muttered to himself, shaking his head before making his way out of St. Mungo's and back to the Ministry.

Ginny spent the rest of her day performing pointless tasks as a sort of punishment for helping Hermione give birth. She was currently in the middle of re-arranging some old dusty potions and recording which ones needed to be replaced, when in walked Mistress Rowan herself.

"Miss Weasley." Ginny looked up at the woman's harsh voice. "That will be all for today. You may go home early." Ginny looked at the woman and blinked slowly.

"Go home early?" Ginny stuttered looking more than a bit confused.

"Yes. Now, hurry out before I change my mind and make you cut potion ingredients for the next four hours." Ginny rushed out of the room.

She quickly cleaned herself up, before signing out with the witch at the front desk.

"Leaving early Gin? I can't believe Rowan let you out. I don't think she's ever done that before." The girl punched a hole in Ginny's card before smiling and returning it to her. "Have fun!" she said.

"Thanks." Ginny smiled politely back before walking out of there are quickly as she could. On the first floor, she collided with a rather hard something and fell to the floor.

"Ouch." She muttered, her butt hurt.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here let me help you." Ginny looked up to see a very sorry looking Harry Potter standing above her.

"No its ok, Harry. I've got it." Ginny stood ignoring his offered hand.

"I'm sorry Gin. I guess I wasn't paying attention. What are you doing out so early?" he asked, noticing for the first time that she was no longer in her healer robes and had a coat slung over her arm.

"Rowan let me off early. The rest of the day is mine!" Ginny cried happily, smiling brightly at the raven haired man.

"Really? I have to day off too. Fancy grabbing some lunch with me?" Harry asked, smiling as he saw Ginny's face light up.

"I would love to!" Ginny's happiness was contagious and Harry soon found it hard to stop smiling.

"Excellent, I know this wonderful muggle place, its right around the corner." Harry said, leading Ginny through the glass window and out onto the bust streets of London.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Ginny said, still smiling.

"Not that I'm not excited or anything, but why are you so happy?" Harry asked, a bit confused by the ecstatic red-haired woman in front of him.

"Oh, I don't even know Harry! Just happy I suppose. Now, where was this place you were telling me of? Right around the corner you said." And with that, Ginny started walking off in the totally wrong direction. Harry, chuckling, turned her around and led her off the other way, his hand remaining on the small of her back the whole while.

Lunch was a fun affair. The two old friends sat comfortably, enjoying the delicious food and each other's company. They reminisced about Hogwarts and old school friends, until the waitress politely asked them to leave the table so more customers could be seated. It was almost dark by this time, and Harry and Ginny could be found walking home together, both blissfully happy at the time.

"Do you remember the time in your fifth year, when Ron and I caught you kissing with Dean?" Harry asked, smiling brightly as he remembered the look on his friend's face.

"Yes! Oh, the look on poor Ronald's face was hilarious. I'm sure you were just eaten up with jealously, weren't you?" Ginny smiled and turned to face him, blocking Harry's path as she did so. Harry looked down, smiling slightly, at the red-haired woman before him. Ginny's parted lips looked as if they were begging to be kissed to him.

"Yes. Yes I supposse I was." Harry spoke softly, and his eyes became locked with Ginny's. Her smile dropped slightly, as she saw the look in Harry's green eyes. Without knowing, they both took a step towards each other, eyes still locked, brown and green caught up in something to deep to describe. Harry dropped his head a bit, and Ginny stood on her tip toes, eyes barely open, as Harry placed a soft, lingering kiss on her lips.

Harry pulled away after a moment, and smiled sweetly down at Ginny.

"Ready to give it another go then, Potter?" she asked cheekily.

"Only for you Weasley," he replied, holding his hand out to her. Ginny took it, and they continued on their way to her flat in contented silence.

END

a/n: I would totally hate me if I were u…but I just couldn't draw this story out much longer. I know the ending was short, but hopefully it wasn't to abrupt….Thanks to all of those who read this. I really do appreciate all of the feedback.

Haley


End file.
